King Of My Heart
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: Do you realize the first time we met you captured my heart? You've been holding it captive ever since. But we're from two different worlds, servant and master no one will ever accept that... will they? RoxasxAxel, SoraxRiku, CloudxLeon
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Sorry this is short but this is the prologue or first chapter or whatever to King Of My Heart! So welcome, welcome! I've been working on this for a few months and so far I've hated everything I started. This I like so far so bear with me and let me know if you'd like me to continue this or not. But as for now here's a teaser I suppose until I can work on some more. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own them all! I snuck into… Mmmph!  
Axel: She lies! She owns nothing but the plot just ignore Royal! **

**Royal: You never let me have my fun! But sadly Axel's right I own nothing but the plot! **

Do you remember the day you bought me? I do, I remember the sun was shining brightly and it was hitting my eyes so that I felt blinded for a moment. I was stripped of my dignity; I had rope binding my wrists and chains on my feet. My once flaming red hair was dirty and pulled back in a ponytail. Men had been prodding me all day as if I were cattle. I may as well have been. Father sold me because he knew I'd fetch a good price. I didn't blame him we were poor; my master the one that was selling me now was cruel. He beat me and always brought me back whenever I tried to run away. But do you remember that it was your first time at Market; you came with your mother and father the King and Queen. You were but three at the time, remember how you pointed me out?

"He's the one! I want him!" You marched right up to me and tugged on my pants leg, "Mister come home with me… please? My brother has a friend and there always playing and I'm lonely so come home with me! Momma can sing real good if you come home with me I'll sing for you like she does for Papa." I fell in love with you right then. I knew if you wanted me to bring you the moon I would have found a way.

You had that circlet on your head that was to big but you were growing into it. It had the most precious of jewels etched into it. Your robe was barely hanging off of your narrow shoulders and your feet were bare that day as were mine. I have scars where you have sun kissed skin and golden hair, the bluest of eyes. Your voice, it was the most enchanting thing I had ever heard.

Do you still remember the day your mother died? Of course you do, you were only six I had just turned thirteen. You stood there at the pyre as the body was wrapped and burned; you shed not one tear until we were all alone. The King wasn't seen for weeks with his lover an old friend of his that he had fallen in love with before he was betrothed to the Queen. You stopped talking that day, and you haven't talked since. You go to voice lessons all the time with the scholar that lives down the hall from you. Do you talk to him? I'm envious if you do. Do you sing for him? Do you tell him all the things you used to tell me? Are you close with him as you once were with me? Do you sleep in the same bed with him as you once did with me? If you do, does he hold you as you cry silently to him because you dreamed that your mother was still alive? You did that with me… or you still would if I hadn't left you.

I miss your voice though, I think of it often how you used to sing to me.

How your mother would come and sing to just the two of us as I held you in my arms. You used to talk of love, love that you had for me. Do you remember what you said when your mother got sick? How you stamped your foot and commanded me that I must never leave you.

They have bound me here all this time, I'm just your servant and you're my master the Prince of this palace. This love I have for you… it is not right it is shameful. No one thought anything of the King marrying his best friend, that's because he is also of noble birth. I am not. I am a servant; you are a Prince we come from different worlds. My life is meaningless compared to yours.

My former master was not kind to me as you are. I shouldn't be so greedy; I shouldn't have fallen in love with you. But you saved me from a life of pain, I should be happy with that but yet I'm not satisfied. I want to hold you in my arms as your brother does his best friend.

I want to be able to embrace you as they do in public. I want to kiss you… but I've forgotten that's what has been driving me away. It's almost your birthday you'll be sixteen in two weeks and the gift you want… a kiss… from me.

Do you know that you are the one who drove me away? This should be your fault, not mine… you should be crying every night that I don't hold you. Yet you probably don't I'm the one who cries every night of your absence. I'm the one who misses your voice, your touch, and your silent cries.

I miss your face and those beautiful eyes that once used to shine brilliantly have dulled since I moved out of your room. Why is that? You're not taking care of yourself, your losing weight. You're so small anyway you shouldn't be losing any of it. Does your brother and his fiancée do they comfort you now instead of me?

I'm sorry I'm keeping my distance but it's because of this shameful love that I must stay as far away as I can. Even now as I'm standing outside in the maze of gardens I can see you standing outside on your balcony. You're looking for me. But I'm staying out of view because I know if you find me you'll come and look for me. I don't know if I'll be able to hold back though, I'm scared of myself.

Roxas… no… not Roxas, Master can you forgive me? I'm ten years older than you this love shouldn't be… I'm just a servant…

**A/N: Well this is the end of the prologue or chapter 1… anywho! Let me know what you think! Reviews would be most welcome and if you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see from this story don't be afraid to leave it in a review or pm me! I love suggestions! So review guys and let me know what you think and if I should continue this or not. **


	2. 14 Days

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm back sorry it took me so long to post this! I was debating on a few things and trying to get done with chapter 2. I'm halfway done with it but here's for the time being chapter 1 and thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If only, if only I owned this… *cries* **

**Axel:… oh look she's crying… oh well**

**Royal: So mean Axel, so mean! **

**Chapter 1:****14 Days**

Master had ultimately found me later that day and he followed me around like a lost puppy clinging to my shirt as I went about doing my work. I was bought to serve Master and serve him I did, anything he commanded I would give it to him. He knew that but at the same time he wanted me to feel free and do things on my own while living in the palace.

After I was first purchased it was a few weeks before I was able to see Master again. I learned very quickly how to read and write and soon Master was teaching me all sorts of new things, especially after his mother died when he started to sign everything, I picked up on that very quickly. It was a dark time for him and he cried often but only when I was around. Today though he followed me as I went to talk to Marluxia the gardener, it wasn't anything interesting it was just about the twin's party we were having in thirteen days.

It was to be a big deal… and the day I was supposed to kiss Master. I tried getting out of if but he would only shake his head and point to his lips.

He had stopped allowing me to refer to him as Master and instead forced me to use his name. It was awkward and I didn't like it. I was below him, why was he doing this to me? Even the two King's forced me to use their names! I hated it!

"We're all very relaxed here! Except Leon I love the man but sometimes he acts like he has a stick up his ass so just ignore him!" Cloud smiled. I had just met the King and already he was saying such things.

Roxas was like a mini Cloud, both of them had that sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Sora looked a lot like Leon both of them brunette but he had the Queen's eyes. The Queen was said to have been a Witch, she also placed a spell on Roxas and Sora when they were children that they were to give birth to the next heirs. But nobody believed that, least of all me.

"Well if it isn't Axel and his pet Roxas, how are you today your Highness?" Marluxia smiled and as much as it pained him he broke one of the roses off and handed it to the young Prince.

Roxas smiled and accepted the blood red flower before pulling me down to his level and putting it in the band I had tied around my hair. He kissed my cheek and walked off to admire the other plants that Marluxia had been growing.

"He's really taken a liking to you Ax." Marluxia commented watering the last of the rose bushes.

Sighing I took a seat on one of the many flat stones protruding from the ground. It was Marluxia's idea to keep everything looking as natural as possible, and Cloud let him run rampant with his ideas. In fact everyone loved the castle gardens so much that Marluxia had, had quite a few offers from other nobles to leave the palace and tend to their gardens instead. But Marly wasn't like that, once he'd found a nice garden he tended to stay and take care of it sometimes not even sleeping a wink if he thought one of his flowers were in trouble. He was either very dedicated or very stupid, either way Cloud loved his work.

"I've been with him ever since his mother died; don't let it fool you I'm just her replacement." I had been trying so hard to believe that.

"You're a foolish man Axel… you can't even see what you have in front of you." Marluxia commented. "He's wise beyond his years."

"I never said he wasn't. I'm not foolish I'm just being honest. He's a noble I'm not end of story! Who would fall in love with their own servant? He bought me, I'm his property." I replied.

"Do you believe that he was like Xemnas? Because he isn't this child cares for you Axel and your to blind to notice that! I don't even understand how you can't notice it! He's all but spelled it out for you! He's _not_ Xemnas! He's not out to hurt you!" Marluxia grabbed my face in his hands and shook me with every word until my brain was rattling around in my head.

"I know that… I know but that was all I'd ever known, I can't help it. I'm his replacement his mother is gone and I'm the only other one besides her that he's felt close to." Standing up I started to head off but Marluxia grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"To him you will never be a replacement, remember that. And one more thing Axel… There have been some rumors going around that Xemnas is coming back to take what is rightfully his be careful ok?" He let me go and I walked off towards Master trying not to let what Marluxia said bug me.

Xemnas my former Master had sold me. Why would he want me back? He deemed me too much trouble after Father sold me the first time so he sold me to my now current Master. Sighing I found Master, no Roxas standing under one of the trees. He was smiling and his hands were going wild shaping themselves into words to whoever was perched up there.

Riku, Sora's fiancée one of the nobles who lived in the castle jumped down. Sora was close behind him both of them held hands and Riku drew him close to his chest softly planting kisses on the crown of his head. Riku was twenty and had been friends with Sora ever since he'd been born, he'd taken a liking to him and when Sora was only thirteen he proposed to him. Sora was ecstatic and ran around the whole castle that day jumping around and screaming.

His long silver white hair was left down cascading in waves down his back; his bangs were covering those aqua orbs that Sora always said he got lost in. He was a head taller than Sora and Roxas with a white dress shirt on and black pants that were hanging loosely off of his hips. No shoes as the trio preferred going barefoot even in the winter. He didn't dress as a noble but he looked like it, strong jaw line and defined muscles, he stood straight and walked as if he owned anything and everything. It was something about their relationship I envied how he could just grab Sora's hand and walk with him not even thinking twice. They were two males wasn't that frowned upon?

What the hell am I thinking? I'm in love with Master… no Roxas! I've been in love with him since he was three!

Sora though he was short like Roxas and had brunette hair with the same blue eyes. But I always thought Roxas eyes were much darker. He was wearing a red tunic and a pair of black pants his circlet was perched on his head of spikes. He was smiling and they were saying something to Roxas but quickly stopped as I got closer. Roxas cheeks were red with embarrassment and he grabbed my hand and tugged me back towards the castle.

"Don't forget what we said!" Sora called back waving.

Roxas stopped long enough to stick his tongue out and continued on pulling me with him. We headed off to the stables where Demyx was currently wrestling with one of the scholars in the hay. On closer inspection it looked like it was _Zexion?_

"Demy stop, someone's going to spot us." Zexion moaned out.

"What's going on guys?" I asked. Roxas smiled as the two of them tried to stand up. Zexion tried to scurry off but Demyx grabbed him around the waist and drew him back. Zexion's natural blue hair was swept off to the side and not hiding one of his eyes as usual. His cheeks were red and there were bits of hay in his hair. He wore a long black robe that was dusted with dirt and hay as he tried to hide a smile.

"Nothing is going on… Demyx let me go or I'll cut your hand off." Zexion stalked off but not before kissing Demyx on the cheek. "By the way Demyx I'll see you in my room later tonight." With that he was sauntering off.

Demyx just stood there smiling away as Roxas fetched his horse Midnight. Demyx had this sort of weird hair trend going on but it suited him. He was taller than Zexion about as tall as me and he wore just a plain dirty white shirt with a pair of brown pants and brown boots. He reminded me of Roxas sometimes.

Leading Midnight off I was left to collect my horse Ash and hop on when I realized Master was about a mile away. Midnight was a black mare with a white star shaped patch on her forehead and had been with Roxas ever since his mother had passed on. The horse showed no signs of aging and followed him diligently like a baby chick would. Her name suited her personality and she was faithful only to Roxas.

No one besides Roxas was ever allowed to ride her, the mystery about this horse was she wasn't bought nor had she been sold. She just mysteriously showed up shortly after Roxas mother had passed away. They had been together ever since it was sweet really. I had met her shortly after I was purchased.

Catching up with Roxas was harder than I thought, and when I finally did catch up with him the smile he usually wore was gone. "Master… what's wrong?" I questioned as Ash fell into step beside Midnight.

Gripping Midnight's mane he urged her forward leaving me behind once again. What was going on with him today? It took us a while before Roxas finally stopped; he hopped off of Midnight and led her into the forest. Quickly hopping off of Ash I led him into the forest.

I found him somewhere in the forest with his bare feet dipped in the water. The clearing was beautiful! Midnight was under one of the giant trees that lined the forest content to watch her Master. There were patches of wildflowers everywhere and a giant lake that was crystal clear, it wasn't like some of the lakes I had swam in that were green with allege this one was perfect. Trees filtered the sun so it wasn't too bright but there were patches of it to warm the forest floor. Roxas looked so serene with his toes dipped in the water, his circlet hit the sun just right so that the jewels sparkled and shimmered. His coat flowed around him and he leaned back so that the sun could kiss his cheeks.

This kid was killing me here! I figured a quick dip in the water would do my body some good so I quickly stripped my clothes off leaving just my pants and jumped in the water. I had made sure to pull the flower out and lay it gently on my folded clothes. Anything and everything Master gave me I kept.

It felt good slicing through the water; it had been a long time since I had gone swimming. Roxas stared at me as I swam through; his eyes were as big as saucers as I swam up to him. His mood seemed to have lightened up as he smiled at me.

"What you've never been swimming before?" I questioned tickling his toes. He smiled and shook his head. "Would you like to come swimming with me?"

He lifted his hands and began to sign to me, _I can't swim. _His cheeks got all red as I lifted my hands out of the water.

"Don't worry I'll teach you." Gingerly I grabbed his hands in mine and pulled him into the water with me. His clothes were heavy and began to pull us down so after some coaxing I got him to shed his long heavy coat at the least. Half the day I taught him to swim until finally I was able to let go of his small delicate hands and let him swim to me.

Midday we stopped the lessons to eat a lunch that Roxas had packed. I swear the kid would have made a great thief if he had tried. He was always squirreling things away like food so that if we went anywhere we were always prepared. Today's lunch was cheese slices and bread with apples some we fed to the horses but most were packed back away for later. It was delicious and afterwards we went back to swimming, I was having a lot of fun with Roxas when it began to get dark. Packing up the horses we headed back towards the castle. As we were riding I saw Roxas began to fall asleep on Midnight, it was cute really.

Finally after about the tenth time of Roxas almost falling off his own horse I jumped off of mine which I had named Ash because of his ash colored coating. Midnight refused to let Roxas off of her back and finally I had to jump on behind Roxas lest he fall and break something. He leaned heavily on my chest and softly began to snore as Midnight walked on Ash coming to follow behind us.

It was nightfall before we made it back to the castle and Demyx was no longer there anymore replaced by a man with long black hair pulled back and a scar on his face. His name was Xigbar and he grunted as he led Ash into the stables. It took me a while but I finally managed to find a way off of Midnight and I pulled Roxas down with me and held him like one would a bride.

He was angelic in the way he slept arms coming to encircle my neck as he held on. Xigbar left the stables and was coming back for Midnight before he stopped. The way he stared at us was unnerving and I cradled Roxas closer to me afraid that he might snatch my Master away. He laughed and it sounded off, gruff and Midnight tried to bite him when he began to take her away. Xigbar was in a way like Midnight he just randomly showed up one day about two years ago and had been there ever since. I didn't like him he was weird but I brushed him off as I carried Roxas to the castle.

The castle was as big as any fairy tale story would depict it as. There were rooms upon rooms some used by the servants and others used for royal things such as banquets and balls. It was a beautiful castle and one of the many maids rushed over and tried to help me as I shifted Roxas to be able to climb the stone steps. I didn't like them coming close to my Roxas… no he wasn't mine he was a Prince he would never be mine.

I brushed the maids off determined to climb the stairs. I passed many rooms before I finally got to Roxas' it was simple a bed with ruby red silk sheets and a small canopy draped in black sheer curtains. There was a giant looking window with handles on it leading out to a large balcony. There were a few dressers I assumed full of clothes and another doorway leading off somewhere else. The fireplace was crackling with a well stoked fire. There was a giant Persian rug on the floor with a small table pulled off to the side. Pulling the sheets back I gently placed Roxas down and covered him up.

Warm fingers encircled my wrist and turning I saw Roxas opening bleary eyes to stare at me.

"He wants you to stay the night with him Axel." Turning I saw Leon leaning against the doorway a small smile on his face.

"I was just leaving Y-Your Hi-High-Leon!" I stuttered taking a few steps back away from the bed.

"If you leave him now it'll only be like that time two years ago. You still have the scar and quiet honestly I would have ordered you to be hanged if I were him. You're playing with his feelings and he doesn't deserve that Prince or not. I've been the one to comfort him every night since you left him, do you know that he cries for you? I've had to pin him down several times to not go looking for you with one of his swords. He's tried finding you, to sleep with you instead. He doesn't care he'll do anything for you and yet you just brush him off." Leon whispered, we both turned to see that Roxas was sleeping.

"That's not true you're Highness! I love him… but he's a Prince and one day he'll be a King! I'm just a servant, what would he gain going after me?" I asked walking another foot or so away from the bed.

"What _wouldn't_ he gain Axel?" Leon tipped my chin up so that I was looking straight at him. "He cries every night that you're not with him. He's even been taking… you know what never mind. I can force you but I'm not going to all I ask is that you stay one night with him. There's only so much as a father I can do for this boy. And comforting him every night… it's hard knowing who's to blame and how they should be fixing it!" Turning on his heel he brushed past me and closed the door a little too harshly.

Taking a step forward I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers through golden hair, it was so soft and he was so beautiful. I couldn't stop; I just couldn't because the next thing I knew I was crawling into the plush bed and wrapping my arms around Master's tiny waist, he turned over so that he was facing me. Small lips pressed against my neck and I couldn't help but pull him just a little bit closer. I had never known what it was like to sleep in such a plush bed before, it felt wonderful. The silk sheets clung to my body unlike the scratchy fabric that was provided to me when I lived with my old Master.

Of course there wasn't much provided _period._ But I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that stable man Xigbar from somewhere. I brushed it off and slept well that night with Roxas. The next morning I was up before even the maids were getting ready for the day.

Hurriedly I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. It wasn't long before I had a pile of food stacked up on a nearby plate. Quickly I found a gold platter and loaded the plate on it, I rushed out and got some water ready and was on my way back up the stairs when I was falling down the stairs.

Luckily I was only up maybe two of the steps before I found out why I was falling down. Roxas was crying and clinging to me, his hands were going too fast for me to read.

_Don't leave me again! Please Axel you don't have to kiss me on my birthday I'm sorry! Please… don't leave…_

"Roxas it's ok! Don't worry I was just going to get us some breakfast! Calm down everything's ok." I smiled and pulled him close.

He sighed and buried his face in my chest snuggling close to me. I was a coward because I had left him in the same way two years ago. He was still thirteen at the time, he was trying to figure out his feelings he had for one of the maidens and for me. She was a lovely girl with flaming red hair and indigo eyes. I wish he would have gone after her but instead he politely turned her down and kissed me.

_Aren't you sleeping with me tonight? _He questioned his hands slightly shaking at the prospect of me leaving. I had tried to leave him before and I had gotten a nasty scar out of it, that was on his mother's birthday he was already so depressed and yet I had made it worse. He beat himself up for it but really it was my fault.

"Master we can't keep doing this. Go after that girl she's sweet and pretty and you like her I know you do… You don't need me I'll just only hold you back." He cried I knew because I could hear him whimper in protest. But I left him there that night and hadn't returned to his room since.

He wouldn't go though I was the one he was still chasing after. He was always showering me with affection and I couldn't help but let Master crawl on top of me his hands threading through the fabric of my shirt. Leaning down his eyes fluttered closed and our lips met. They were soft and warm and before I knew it he was pulling back and red faced scrambling to pick up the mess we had just lying there.

Shouldn't I be the one doing that? After all he'd wanted to kiss me since… well ever really and that's why he'd told me that's what he wanted for his birthday.

"Twelve days till your birthday Master." I whispered shooing him away so that I could finish picking the mess up. "Do you still want that kiss?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded so fast I thought his head would come off his shoulders. _I'll have a surprise for you to Axel! _He signed quickly pecked me on the cheek and was off before I could even ask what.

Thirteen days… Thirteen days…

**A/N: Have you guessed what I'm planning yet? I hope not that'd be sad! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! I'm almost done with chapter 2 so leave me some reviews it sparks my creativity! And if you'd like to see something in the story go ahead and leave it in a review or PM me I'm always open to suggestions! Well bye for now until chapter 2!**

**Xoxoxo Royal Dragon**


	3. The Plan

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Yeah it took a long time to post I'm sorry! I started chapter 3 if that makes you feel any better? I got major writers block and I've been getting out of work late cause I've been trying to put in overtime so I usually come home tired. But anyway here's chapter 2! And thank you so much for the reviews and favorites they make my day guys! **

**Disclaimer: I'll let Axel do that for me. **

**Roxas: She doesn't own us no matter what she says just the plot.**

**Royal: Where's Axel?**

**Roxas: Wouldn't you like to know….**

**Royal: 0.o**

**Chapter 2: A Plan**

In the days that followed Roxas wasn't around very much, he was always disappearing right after breakfast and wouldn't been seen usually until around lunch. We had begun to get back in the usual habit of sleeping together again. Master was warm and he was very affectionate always signing to me before bed, he was smiling more which I liked.

With only twelve days left to the twin's sixteenth birthday I began going out to Market to see what I would get Sora and Roxas. I knew what Roxas wanted and I was already willing to give it to him but also not getting him a present didn't feel right either. As I was wandering around I saw what I thought looked like Xigbar, he looked like he was looking around for someone so I decided I'd follow him.

He was wearing a long black cloak and the way he was sneaking around seriously unnerved me. He hid behind one of the apple stalls and I pretended as if I didn't see him when he looked around before heading into one of the houses. I followed through the empty house and out through the back into the woods.

There was Xigbar standing at the forests edge. "You called?" He asked gruffly.

Hiding behind one of the large trees I crouched down and listened into the conversation that was going on.

"Where is he?" That voice… I knew that voice.

"Where's who?" Xigbar asked, I heard some shuffling before Master… my old Master began to talk again.

"You know _who_! That little brat! I want him now! He's the key to taking back the throne that I so _deserve_!" He roared.

I tried not to whimper at the sound of my old Master's voice. The throne? What did he mean by that? What was going on?

"Xemnas I'm sorry we're working on it! You've sent him in right?" Xigbar asked I heard leaves crackle and sticks break under foot as Xigbar began getting closer. Hurriedly I got up out of my crouch and rushed back to the house.

What was going on? What were they talking about? Something didn't make sense here; I kind of figured that something was going on when I saw Xigbar. I knew he looked familiar he used to work with Xemnas a lot, mostly his job was to try and find me when I ran off.

I heard footsteps as I made it to the exit and ran around the corner of the house just in time for Xigbar to burst through. Hurriedly I snuck back in the house and waited for a few moments before deciding on what to do next. The problem was I couldn't exactly pretend I didn't just hear what I heard because obviously I heard something… just not enough to actually do anything.

Xemnas was up to something and it had to do with getting his throne back… that didn't make much sense to me. I could tell the Kings what I had seen but more than likely they wouldn't believe me. I could always tell Roxas but I didn't want to alarm him…. I guess at the moment the only thing I could do would be to watch Xigbar.

I could barely concentrate on shopping so after a few more hours of walking around the Market I headed back to the castle. Xigbar was there at the castle gates he grabbed my arm as I tried to pass by him.

"Be careful Axel." With that he was stalking off.

I didn't know what to say I just watched as he made his way off and then just disappeared. What was there to say? What was there to do? I don't know how long I stood there before I decided I wasn't getting anywhere. Roxas was probably already worrying about me, I had been gone for quite some time and every time I left him, even if it was for just a few hours he cried. I know he wanted to go with me at times but I didn't leave him that often. Ever since I had come back he had clung to me like a child would and had refused to let me go. I hated to admit that I liked it though, I felt wanted for once it was nice.

I decided to forget it about for now, my mind wasn't churning up any ideas anytime soon and I needed more information on what was going on. I would definitely have to keep an eye on Master; I couldn't afford to let anything happen to him.

Heading into the castle gates I was met with Demyx, he was looking at me rather oddly and when he was close enough he pulled me into the stables.

"What did Xigbar tell you?" Demyx asked looking around.

"He just told me to be careful." I answered going over to run my hands along Ash.

Nodding he stood there and thought for a moment. "He's been up to something ever since I first met him two years ago. I've been talking with Zexion about it and we've agreed to keep an eye on him. He keeps disappearing though late at night and sometimes he doesn't return for days."

"Yeah I know what you mean…" I didn't know if I should tell Demyx about what I had heard. But before I could even say anything I heard the sound of feet before I was tackled from behind.

Roxas buried his face back in my shirt his hands going around my waist, he snuggled close and I smiled. Bringing him around I placed him in my lap, he smiled up at Demyx and waved. Demyx smiled back and did a little bow.

"Welcome back your Highness. I told you Axel would be back he was just running a few errands." Demyx laughed when Roxas buried his face back in my shirt, but I caught his cheeks turn a crimson red.

_I missed you. _He signed.

I missed him to; it had been a long time since we had been together like this. It was my fault and I missed the closeness of us being together. "I missed you to." I whispered.

"I'll leave you two alone, Axel come see me tonight in Zexion's room." Demyx ambled off whistling and Master turned to me.

_What was that about? You know what never mind you have your secrets and I have mine. Let's go swim again! _How could I deny him? Since it was getting close to lunch I promised him after we ate that we would go.

Swimming with Master was fun; he had learned a lot from the day before and only required me to hold onto him very little. But I missed that, I enjoyed holding his hands in mine it made me feel closer to him. There were times though as we swam it seemed like he would intentionally brush up against me and then he would blush before turning his head or submerging himself completely in the water.

We stayed until it began to get dark and before we even set off I made sure to get on Midnight behind Roxas. He leaned back as we rode and I wrapped my arms around his thin waist. Xigbar wasn't there this time there was just Marluxia. He smiled and got the horses into the stable as I carried my Master back into the castle. He didn't stir much as I gently placed him in the bed and covered him up.

I would be quick about going to visit Demyx and Zexion so that I could get back to Master. I hurried off next door to Zexion's room. I didn't even knock, just opened the door up and walked in. The room was fairly large just housing a large bed with a small table set up off to the side. There were book cases and a trunk at the foot of the bed. The table had two chairs and open books were spilling out onto the floor. There was a fire place and the fire was crackling, I watched as Demyx began to pace the floor.

Zexion was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Demyx. "Demy really calm down." Zexion was saying.

"I will not… Oh Axel it's you good I was wondering when you were coming. Have you heard anything about Xigbar lately?" Demyx asked crossing the room to pull me all the way in before shutting the door behind us.

"No I haven't, why have you?" I questioned. I walked a few paces before sitting down in one of the chairs and looking over at the books. I could read but not well so it just looked like a bunch of letters to me.

"Nothing yet it seems as though he's gone one on of his mysterious disappearances again. Demy is upset because he got as far as the forests edge tailing him before he was gone." Zexion sighed.

Demyx was still pacing the room, the once usually chipper stable boy was growling out a string of curses.

"Now, now Dem it's ok we'll get him." Zexion reassured him. "He won't hurt our King or anyone else we'll protect them."

"How are you going to protect the whole castle?" I questioned.

Demyx looked to Zexion for the answer but all Demyx could do was shrug. "We'll do what we have to. Anyway as I was telling you earlier today I've known Xigbar for two years ever since he's been here. But the thing is he's always disappearing. As to where I'm not even sure, but like I said earlier it's for days. He always comes back though with this smug look on his face! I don't like it…. I don't like _him_! There's just something about him." Demyx whirled around on me, "You feel it to don't you? That vibe that he gives… its weird isn't it?"

Demyx was right though the few times that I'd met him he would just smirk and walk away. Or he'd stare at Roxas in that creepy way that he did. I decided that maybe now would be a good time to tell them what I had heard.

"I was at Market today and I saw Xigbar walking around so I thought I'd follow him, he was with my old Master. Xemnas is his name, he said something about getting the throne back but I'm not sure what that all means." I responded.

Zexion and Demyx looked at each other before paling and trying to hide it with reassuring smiles.

"What's going on?" I asked taking a step back. The need to go back to Master and protect him was overwhelming.

Zexion shook his head, "It's nothing please don't worry. We just know Xemnas that's all, but was there anything else that was mentioned?"

I debated on whether to tell them the last part or not since I knew there was something they weren't telling me. Shrugging it off I figured they'd tell me in due time so I gave them the last bit of information that I had overheard.

"Xigbar asked if he sent someone in yet I'm not sure what that means." I answered honestly.

Demyx shook his head, "A spy maybe? I don't know…." Just then Demyx's stomach growled and he grinned at Zexion who just shook his head.

"Go get something to eat." He sighed and Demyx laughed and rushed off to go get some food.

I decided that my time was up so I turned to leave. Zexion's words stopped me. "Axel why are you here?" he questioned going to stand in front of me and crossing his arms.

"Because the King and Queen bought me?" I shrugged not sure what he was getting at.

"No Axel why are you _here_? Right now? In this room helping us? Helping the _Prince_?" He questioned gripping my arms.

I knew what we were getting at now; I didn't want to say anything but I couldn't stop myself. "Because I care about him! Is that what you want me to say? That I care about the Prince, well I do so what? It's not like anything is going to happen anyway. I have to go." I turned on my heel and walked away.

I went back to Roxas room where I found him just as I'd left him still sleeping. I couldn't resist running my fingers through those golden spikes. He stirred slightly and I crawled in the bed beside him wrapping him up in my arms. Even in his sleep he managed to snuggle close to me sighing sweetly as I kissed the crown of his head.

I didn't think about Xigbar that night as I fell asleep holding my Prince. The next morning I was able to surprise Roxas and bring him breakfast in bed. He smiled so big and threw his arms around my neck drawing me close. I loved the feeling of his arms around me his lips brushing against mine…. I had to pull away after that lest I jump the poor kid.

I didn't get to relax in the bed long before Demyx showed up bowing before the Prince before tugging me away. I passed by Zexion who headed into the room and shut the door behind him and I was left to wonder what was going on.

Outside down in the courtyard Demyx finally let me go long enough to go get a giant chest. Opening it up there were weapons upon weapons inside, seriously how did they fit all that in there?

"Pick one, or two or three I don't care just pick." He leaned against the chest crossing his arms and smiled at me.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I'm going to teach you how to fight. Roxas has lessons with Zexion right now so he'll be busy." He grinned and pulled what looked like his sitar out. "This baby is for more than just making music with."

I couldn't help but just stare at him to which he replied, "Come on I'm tired of waiting I'm going to teach you how to fight whether you want to or not."

It wasn't like I didn't _want _to learn, it was just that Demyx expected to beat me with his instrument? That was a joke right?

**A/N: Ohhhh cliff hanger! Or not I don't know! Haha well I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please clicky the button below to review as it will make me happy and I shall give you cookies! Alright well I'll see everyone in chapter 3! **

**Xoxoxo Royal Dragon**


	4. Training

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Yeah just finished this chapter! I figured I should try to finish chapter 3 as fast as I could considering I fell off the face of the earth for a while before posting chapter 2 so here it is! Enjoy my dearies!**

**Disclaimer: …. Still don't own it, I keep dreaming but that's about it. Only the plot is mine. **

**Chapter 3: Training **

I'd had my ass handed to me more times than I could count. Demyx the usually kind stable boy was beating me mercilessly. Once he started fighting he didn't stop until I was on the ground panting with a sharp end of the sitar pointed at my face. Demyx wasn't known for fighting but he was good! I however had picked two chakrams that were silver and outlined in red. They were beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off them so I knew they were mine.

"Again!" He ordered holding his hand out to help me up.

"_Again?_ Why? We've been at this for hours can we not just take a quick break?" I questioned letting him haul me up.

Demyx shook his head and after a few more hours of me landing on my ass I finally convinced Demyx to let me rest. Once he agreed I high tailed it out of there and went straight for the gardens where I figured I would find Marluxia and maybe if I was really lucky Roxas. I knew he didn't like being cooped up in the castle for too long.

A lot of the times Zexion taught Sora and Roxas outside if it wasn't raining or snowing. I did find Roxas he was talking to two of the maids Xion and Olette. I used to be able to talk to Xion… we used to be close but we weren't anymore. She made sure we didn't talk anymore.

It had probably been about three years since the incident, I found Xion one night in her room with a book on her lap. She had stolen it from Zexion's library; I knew this because I recognized the cover of the book. It was leather bound and the book was falling apart at the seams, Zexion said it had been passed down in his family for generations. They were Guardians of the book making sure that it didn't get into the wrong hands.

It was a spell book, Dark Magic Zexion had said.

"It's the worst kind of magic…. I have to get that book back! You and Demyx are the only ones who know it's gone I'm counting on you guys to help me find it!" Zexion was shaking and terrified.

After agreeing to help and after two long weeks of searching I finally found it. Xion was holding it in her lap and waved me over when I entered her room that night. I don't remember why I had gone there that night. I think I was going to tell her something but I was glad I did find her when I did.

She had black hair cropped short with blue eyes; she was pretty and preferred long clothes to cover the scars that she bore. Her family had been killed, someone had set their house on fire and she desperately tried to save her family but in the process she was badly burned.

"Axel… this book it's amazing have you read it?" She smiled and turned the book around so that she could show me the text.

"Xion is that the book Zexion lost?" I asked taking a step forward.

"Well the truth is I kind of took it but Axel this book… it can bring the dead to life." She responded with awe. "I can bring my parents back Ax!"

I couldn't let her do that from what Zexion had said most of the spells in the book required human sacrifice, and they eventually backfired. She was hurting; I knew that… hell the whole castle knew that. I guess what I had overlooked was how bad she was hurting.

The thing with Magic though was you either had it or you didn't. True in rare cases some people didn't discover their powers until they were in adulthood. But by the time the child was born around the ages of five and six parents knew if their child had the ability. The children were brought up and taught at young ages to control it but Xion she didn't have it and she would most likely kill herself in the process of trying to bring her parents back.

"Xion please don't do this you know as well as I do that Dark Magic is bad news. You'll only hurt yourself and you know as well as I do what bringing them back requires." I pleaded taking a step forward.

"Of course I know, human sacrifice silly. Besides I'm willing to do this if it means I can bring them back." She was serious… she was dead serious and smiling. I had never heard _anyone _say that so calmly before.

"You're talking about _human life_! Xion I'm begging you please give me the book you don't want to do this, you can't just disregard human life like that… it's one of the most sacred things." I had never hit a girl until then.

It took me ten minutes to wrestle her to the ground, Olette heard all the screaming and shouting and when she found out what was going on she ran to alert Demyx and Zexion. By the time we had gotten the book safely back and had Xion restrained the Kings burst through the door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Leon roared as Cloud tried his best to hold him back.

"Xion… she stole my Dark Arts book, I thought I had hidden it pretty well but obviously not well enough. I'm sorry you're Highnesses." Zexion held the book out and bowed low before them.

In the end after we had explained everything to them the Kings let Zexion keep the book as he was the Guardian of it. They both decided that something had to be done about Xion. For the time being they had put her in the dungeon which was rarely used. I visited her everyday but she mostly just ignored me, save for shouting hateful things to me.

"I could have brought them back Axel… I could have had my parents back." She cried one day wrapping her hands around the bars and leaning her head against them.

"Once something is dead its dead you shouldn't defy the Laws and try to bring them back. It's not right… it's not natural what's dead should stay dead." I responded pacing the cobbled floors.

"THEY WERE MY PARENTS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" She screamed, I watched her retreat to a cot that had been set up for her to lie on.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Was all I could say. I didn't visit her anymore, later they let her out and made sure that the book was locked up safely and warded so that no one could get to it again. Zexion had some Magic but not enough to do any harm mostly he just learned defense spells and wards, both of which he taught to the twins once it was discovered they had some Magic running through their veins.

It wasn't much, just barely enough to do the simplest of things like wards. They didn't use it anyway they mostly preferred to learn how to fight which was something Demyx was all too eager to teach them.

Shaking out of my revere I looked over at Xion, she had been watching me the whole time with a curious look on her face but it was gone and she was turning her head by the time I finally noticed.

Roxas noticed me and he signed something before Olette and Xion nodded and headed off. Olette was small like Xion but had long brown hair and green eyes. She loved being girly but didn't hesitate to run with the guys given the chance. She was kind and thought very highly of Master; she was close to Xion and had been ever since the "incident".

"Hello Master how are your studies coming along?" I asked as he slipped his hand in mine.

_Roxas I'm Roxas not Master! _He signed stomping his foot.

"I'm sorry, Master… I mean Roxas. So what would you like to do today?" I questioned as we began our walk through the gardens. He shrugged and leaned against me and I put my arms around his waist drawing him close.

"Your Highness have you given any thought to what you're going as for your birthday this year? I heard Sora was going as a Peacock and Riku as a Wolf." Marluxia leaned against one of the arches that protruded from the ground. It was wrapped in ivy and he played with one of the leaves as Roxas was lost in thought.

"What?" It hadn't been that long since I had last talked to Marluxia and as far as I knew nothing had been decided just yet.

"It's a theme party this year it was Sora's idea. There dressing as animals complete with masks, it should be very fun." Marluxia sighed dreamily and continued to fiddle with the ivy as Roxas got this smile on his face and began to sign one word.

_Fox. _

"A fox huh? Very nice choice I'll be looking forward to it." He smiled and Roxas dragged me off to gods knows where before Demyx spotted us.

"I said you could have a short break!" With that I was being pulled off and it was back to training for me. Roxas smiled kissed my cheek and rushed off back towards the castle.

Demyx continued to beat my ass for the rest of the day until I was too tired to walk and collapsed inside the castle. He ended up having to drag me the rest of the way in. Riku laughed and asked Demyx to spar with him to which Demyx all too happily agreed upon. I lay there for probably a good thirty minutes before I was able to pick myself up and head into the kitchen. There I found Olette without Xion which was odd. Olette like Sora loved to cook, as I took a seat at one of the wooden seats that were set up I decided to ask her about Xion.

It had been three years and still Xion had yet to forgive me.

"You did what you had to do Axel," Olette had told me later that night. I hadn't let Master see for a few weeks until I could get ahold of myself. I had been having nightmares about what had happened, that smile that had so easily come to her.

It reminded me of Xemnas and his cruel ways. He was a terrible Master and I had yet to tell Roxas really anything of my stay with him.

"Copper for your thoughts?" Olette asked dragging a chair up beside me with a giant barrel full of potatoes.

"How's Xion doing?" I questioned digging one of the potatoes out.

Olette handed me a knife and we peeled the potatoes in silence for a while before she answered me.

"She's doing a lot better. She doesn't hate you Ax no matter what she says or what you think she doesn't hate you. In fact I think she misses you but she's prideful so she doesn't want to admit it. She still regrets what she did three years ago, I think it hurts her." Olette reached over and grabbed my hand in hers.

Olette was kind and warm, she was one of those people that you met and instantly you just wanted to tell your whole life story. She had a way about her that just made you want to open up and be honest for once. Wrapping me in a hug she squeezed me tight. She was one of the few people I knew I could trust. She was well loved among the castle even Cloud and Leon went to her for advice sometimes. If you told her a secret it remained just that, no matter how horrible or bad it was she would take it to her grave. I knew because I had confided in her multiple times about Master.

"I miss her to Olette I miss her a lot." I responded back. Pulling back we went back to quietly slicing potatoes for a while before I began to ask her more about Xion. "Does she still want to bring her family back?"

"I think she knows now that it can't be done, she would have regretted taking another's life… or so I would like to think to bring back her parents." She replied.

"The dead should stay dead… they shouldn't be brought back to life and it's stupid to even think that. Why would she do something like that anyway?" I questioned throwing the peeled potatoes into another barrel.

Olette didn't answer for a while, she peeled probably about ten potatoes, I know because I counted, before answering my question with another. "What if Roxas were killed?"

I didn't answer her I only looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up. "What do you mean?"

"What if Roxas were killed? Wouldn't you want to bring him back? Wouldn't you want to see if there was anything in your power to bring back the one you loved?" Olette had now stopped what she was doing to come and kneel in front of me placing her hands in my lap.

"….No, I would never do that like I said the dead…"

"Should stay dead, I know but Axel be honest it's just me." She was right though wouldn't I be just like Xion and try to bring the dead back… if it were Master… I think I would try to do anything to bring him back.

"Yes." I responded looking away.

"That's what grief does to a person Axel. She's hurting I know it's been three years but it's been three years that you're still blaming her for this. She's still hurting because she knows there's nothing in the world that can bring them back. Just give her some more time she'll come around, she misses you Axel don't forget that you guys were friends once… well you still are." Patting me on the cheek she stood up and brushed off her skirts. "No run along your Prince is here." She giggled.

Looking back I saw Master's face heat up and turn a bright scarlet. He suddenly found his feet very interesting as I made my way over.

"Good evening your Highness how were you lessons today?" I asked taking his hand in mine.

His face heated up a darker shade as he smiled and waved his arms around wildly. I was guessing that was a good sign. After dinner we headed outside to the gardens to take a stroll. It had been a while since I had really walked through the gardens. The moon was out tonight and bathed us in the light. I pulled Roxas close as we walked, and when he wasn't looking I picked a Moon Flower for him it was a soft pink. Marluxia could kill me later.

His smile was so big when I tucked it behind his ear. Wrapping his arms around my waist he drew me as close as he could and pulled me down so that I was at his height. I didn't expect (although common sense should have told me I should) his lips to be pressed firmly against mine.

Gods he was so cute, why was I denying him again? Oh yeah because he was fifteen! I wanted to pull away but I couldn't I was too stunned, and I really enjoyed it to. Pulling back he blushed at least thirty shades of red before tears welled up and he ran off.

I just sat there to stunned to really move. "Master… Master wait!" I cried finally gathering myself up and rushing after him. Two hours later I finally found Master…. In the gardens signing to Marluxia.

Once Marluxia saw me he waved me over, Roxas tried to make another run for it and Marluxia grabbed his hand holding him still.

"Master I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" I cried throwing my arms around him and pulling him close. The flower was still right where I left it, that made things a little bit better.

"I'll leave you two alone… and Axel only I get to pick the flowers!" He called as he made his way off to heaven knows where.

_I'm sorry for kissing you that was going too far. I just couldn't control myself… you used to do this all the time and then you stopped and then you didn't sleep with me anymore. I missed it…. I was just so happy; I've missed you and this._

"I missed you to Mast…. Roxas, whether you believe me or not I missed every night that I wasn't with you. I've been taking care of you for so long that it only feels right if I sleep next to you, if I can hold you during the night it makes it that much better." I hated that he stopped talking because I missed his voice I missed it when he would stamp his foot and demand things from me.

I missed it, I knew that Roxas was long gone and was never to return but still I always wished that maybe he would learn to talk again. Reaching shaky hands out I let him cup my face his thumbs going to trace under my eyes, running over the upside down tear drop tattoos that I had.

His hands weren't calloused with labor like mine were and it served to remind me that I was the Servant and he was the Master. There shouldn't be anything like this going on between us. He shouldn't know what love is but if only for just tonight I threw that out of my mind, closing my eyes as his fingers drifted through my hair and back to my face. It was as if he'd never get to see me again and he was memorizing every little detail.

That night we slept together as we had been doing for the past few days, and I vowed that unless he wished it I would sleep in no other bed than Masters.

**A/N: I hope I was able to leave you a few clues as to what's going to happen next! Hehe if not then oh well you'll just have to wait for chapter 4 to make an appearance! I hope you enjoyed it everyone, meanwhile if there's something you'd like to see from this story let me know. If anything needs to be explained more and what not anyway I'm tired I'm going to bed. And by the way that review button is looking kinda lonely you should click it! Hehe!  
**

**Xoxo Royal Dragon! **


	5. The Birthday

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Sorry this took me so long I had some things I wanted to decide on but here's a lemon for you! So don't be too mad at me ok? Anyway enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: The Birthday**

The weeks had flown by and before I knew it I was being thrown out of the castle by Master so that he could get dressed. He didn't want me to his Fox costume until the party when we would arrive together… hand in hand… So for the time being I was helping the other servants get things set up. Olette had been up way before the castle began to stir. She was working hard on a cake that she was baking for the party tonight.

In between baking and getting the food prepared she was shouting orders and keeping everything and everyone in order. I don't know what made me do it but I decided to take a break and headed down to the stables. Even Demyx was gone having finished his chores earlier in the day so he could help the servants.

Going to one of the stalls I pulled an apple out that I had stashed away and fed it to Ash. "Didn't think I'd see you here today…. Xigbar." I said running my fingers through Ash's mane.

"Sorry I just wanted to stop in and wish the twins a happy birthday." He replied leaning against one of the empty stalls. "Since I'm not going to be here for it I thought I'd say it early. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Don't you go near those twins!" I growled taking a step forward.

"Relax Axel, I hadn't planned on doing anything…. Yet. Anyway I did however come to give you a piece of advice. Make of it what you will but I'd keep an eye on out on that brown haired girl your so close to." He responded.

"You mean Olette?" I asked. What did he mean keep an eye on her? Olette was a good girl she couldn't even hurt a _fly_! What was he talking about keep an eye on her?

"What if I'm the one who's helping you? What if she's the one whose bringing this whole castle down? Didn't we tell you when you were little that you could trust us?" He cooed grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"You work for Xemnas don't you? Well I don't trust you or _him_! Don't come near us tonight at the party or ever! If you do I'll kill you myself!" I growled slapping his hand away.

"Just watch out for her that's all I'm saying love." He sneered walking away.

I couldn't stay here any longer I had to get out of here! I ran out of the stables and bumped right into Demyx. We fell on the ground and I scrambled to get back up and into the castle so I could check on Master, make sure Xigbar hadn't done anything to him.

Demyx helped me up and grabbed my wrist pulling me back into the stables. "Demyx let me go I have to get to Roxas!" I cried trying to tug my arm back.

"Axel it's ok really! I was up there just a while ago he's fine really! I just wanted to ask you something. I saw you with Xigbar while I was helping Roxas get ready so I stayed with him to make sure everything was ok. What did he say to you?" Demyx questioned as I tried to calm down long enough to tell him.

I didn't know where to start and after five minutes of starting and stopping I was finally able to tell him exactly what Xigbar had told me.

"_Olette_? You mean sweet little Olette in the kitchen right now icing the twins cake _Olette_?" Demyx cried shaking my shoulders.

"Yes, yes that Olette… I don't believe it Demyx I can't she's not like that!" I replied pacing back and forth.

Demyx nodded, "That may be true but Axel we have to be safe we'll just keep an eye on her. I'll talk to Zexion about this mean while go to the castle you'll need to get in your costume the ball will began pretty soon and you need to be ready to escort Roxas." Demyx shooed me off and I hurried into the castle to get ready.

Roxas really had thought of everything because as soon as I went to knock on the door Riku pulled me away and threw me into their empty room where one of the maids awaited to dress us.

"I'd figure you'd try to go see Roxas but he and Sora made it very clear we can't see them until the ball. I swear he acts like we're getting married or something." Sighing he shrugged out of his shirt as one of the maids came carrying a silver and gray costume over her arm.

She did a double take to which Riku didn't notice and I had to try and hide the laugh that threatened to bubble out. Several more maids filed in gathering around me with what looked like red fox fur. My face heated to a bright red, I couldn't take my shirt off in front of these maids or Riku. Not with the scars all over my body. I took a step back but the maids just followed until I was seated on Riku and Sora's bed still trying to get away.

"Hey give him some breathing room!" Riku commanded. The girls squealed and scurried towards Riku who was by now fully dressed. "Everyone but Kairi can go I'll help her and make sure he gets there on time. For now go help Olette she should be done with the cake by now so she'll probably be looking for some help." Riku opened the door and the maids all but Kairi scurried out.

Kairi, yes _that_ Kairi the one I had tried to push Master on. She was still just as beautiful as I remembered her being. Same indigo colored eyes, dark red hair pulled back in a low ponytail and that same sweet smile on her face.

"You know I really _did_ like Roxas but after being with him I realized how happy he was whenever you came around. I quickly gave up on that notion and backed off, Mother wasn't too happy but she got over it and I found my love for sewing. So when Roxas came over a few weeks ago to ask me to make these costumes I knew I couldn't deny him. It's a wonderful idea really, he asked that you be dressed as the same thing as him but just a little different. So I really hope you like the costumes." She giggled and patted my hand.

"Come on Axel arms up we have to get you dressed." Riku responded walking over, I didn't miss the glint in his eyes. There was no way I was getting out of here without disrobing in front of these two.

"Can I get dressed alone?" I questioned as Riku tried to pry my arms away from my sides.

"No you can't. Any other questions?" Riku asked finally prying my arms away and tugging my shirt off.

Kairi gasped and Riku just stood there both of them were speechless. "Please hand me the shirt." I whispered.

Kairi swept the shirt up and quickly helped me put it on. "Axel what happened?" Kairi asked as Riku turned his back to us to get the rest of the clothes I guessed. Xemnas happened… Xigbar happened… I ran away they scarred me, ever scar for every time I tried to run to freedom, and even when I didn't try to run. But I couldn't tell them that, all I could think of was what if they tell Master? He'd be disgusted with me. He wouldn't want anything to do with me ever again.

"Please just don't tell Master…" Was all I could utter as the next piece of clothing was added. In total it took them about an hour to get everything on and just the way it was supposed to be. The mask was the last thing that was added to both of us and Kairi squealed when we were fully dressed.

"You both look amazing!" She turned us towards the mirror so we could look at ourselves. She really had outdone herself. I was dressed in a red shirt that matched the color of a fox with a white belly and pair of red pants. Covering that I was dressed in what looked like a robe of red fox fur with a tail attached, in my hair Kairi had made ears for me to wear taking strands of my hair down so that they could cover my normal ears up. The mask was beautiful covered in jewels in rich oranges and reds that sparkled and shimmered a snout was added and the mask tied around the back of my head in a low ponytail that hung down.

Riku was stunning in a gray and white shirt with a pair of gray pants he too was dressed in a robe with gray wolfs fur. Part of his hair was tied back in a low ponytail to which his mask was tied into like mine was. There was a tail attached to his robe as well as wolf ears on his head, a mask like mine with jewels etched in with a snout was tied into his hair.

It wasn't long before we were being escorted by Kairi to go find our partners. I did get to catch a glimpse of Sora who looked absolutely amazing in his Peacock outfit. Dressed in a robe with rich greens and blues, blacks, his mask like the rest of us had jewels etched in that sparkled and had Peacock feathers sticking out of the top. His hair was still in its natural spikes and he smiled at me as I turned to be greeted with Master.

Dressed like me only shorter but with a golden tone to his outfit he smiled and stood on his tip toes as I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. "Happy birthday Master."

_Roxas, my name is Roxas you should know that by now. _He smiled as he signed that and pulled me back down into another kiss. His lips were soft and smooth as a delicate pink tongue made its way into my own mouth. I couldn't help but nip and suck on his bottom lip; after a few heated kisses like that I had to pull away.

We didn't get to stay there for very long before the Kings announced us and I was able to escort Master down the long stairway. There were candles and torches everywhere lighting the way as we descended down. There were guests everywhere all of them dressed up even the maids were dressed up but they were the same all dressed as Cats. There were Blue Jays and Robins, Pigs and even Dogs everyone was dressed differently but all came up to wish the twins a happy birthday.

After a while Riku grew bored and I watched as he escorted Sora away from the well-wishers to go and dance. It wasn't long before I felt a tug on my robe, looking down Roxas was blushing and smiling silently pleading for me to take him away and dance. Smiling I took his hand in mine and strode off to the open floor were the dancing was.

I think I had watched Riku plenty of times twirl Sora around to know what I was doing. He put his arms around my waist and I pulled him close, it was like everyone had melted away and there was only us dancing. Roxas laid his head against my chest as we danced and it wasn't long before they brought the giant cake out. I hated to let Master go but according to Riku we had been dancing for quite some time. It had begun to get late before Demyx found me and dragged me off leaving Zexion with Roxas to get something ready.

"I talked to Zexion we've been watching Olette all night and nothing's going on are you sure Xigbar said it was Olette?" He asked pacing back and forth.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's who he said it was but I don't know maybe I'm wrong." I responded. "Hey what are Roxas and Zexion up to by the way?"

"You'll find out soon enough, oh here he comes. Happy birthday your Majesty." Demyx did a small bow as Zexion came over and dragged him away.

Shrugging Roxas led me outside into the gardens were began to take a stroll. The night was quiet save the few birds and bugs that were out. Lightning bugs shed their light as we walked and I couldn't stop myself from plucking another light pink Moonflower to put in his hair. He smiled as we walked and I wrapped my arms around him drawing him close.

It wasn't long before we stopped under the white arch Marluxia had been leaning against just a few days ago. Roxas looked so beautiful then that I couldn't stop myself from drawing him even closer and kissing him. His tongue snaked out and tangled with my own, I couldn't stop the moan that he drew out and it wasn't long before I was picking him up and carrying him away back to the castle.

I'm not sure when our masks slipped off but we didn't care and I continued to kiss him and draw him close. Once we were in the room I threw him on the bed and jumped on it going back to kissing him and nipping his neck.

The only thing my mind kept screaming was no this isn't right! But my body kept saying how right this was, how good it felt. His lips on mine tongue coming to entangle with my own. Quickly I shed his cloak; I had knocked his mask off some time ago after our first few kisses on the way up. He lay back on the cloak and pulled me down with him our lips joining back together. It was some time before I pulled back and started to remove his shirt.

He was absolutely stunning to look at, hair disheveled with bruised lips and clothes falling off. "Master…. Master this isn't… we shouldn't." I tried pulling away.

Swinging my feet off the bed I felt a sharp tug turning I was forced back on the bed. Straddling my hips he glared at me before crying out, "No! You have to stay! You promised you'd stay with me forever!"

I think I stopped breathing at that point. It had been _years _since I had heard Master's… no Roxas voice! It sounded beautiful and rich, no longer childish like I had remembered it being. I couldn't resist caressing his cheek, this beauty my Master…. My _Prince _he was speaking again!

He leaned into my touch and I couldn't help but to pull him back until our lips were touching again. "You want me to stay?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"No say it please I want to… no I _need _to hear you say it." It was like we had gone back in time to when his mother had just died. When he had stamped his foot and commanded me to stay, I wanted him to do that again. I wanted him to be selfish and force me to stay no matter the cost.

"Stay with me Axel! I command that you stay with me!" His voice was cracking from the under use and I couldn't help but pull him close.

"Your wish is my command my Master…. King of my heart Roxas." I responded flipping us over so that I was the one back on top.

I couldn't stop myself from nipping and biting on the smooth expanse of skin that was presented to me. How long had I waited for this day? Years, and finally I could be with my Master…. No Roxas properly. Gently I got him out of his shirt, his body was so beautiful and it didn't take long before I saw the tent in his pants.

His face burned a bright red as I palmed the obvious bulge. "Nghh Ax ohhh Axel!" He cried hands going to grab onto my shoulders.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck nipping and biting. He moaned even louder such a beautiful melodic sound that continued to drive me forward. Leaving his tent alone for a moment I pulled back and focused on his nipples, they were so enticing that I couldn't help but flick my tongue out to lap at the perk nub.

Squirming he angled himself so that he could continue to grind against me as I took one of his nipples into my mouth.

"Axel! Ngh… oh Ax!" He panted his hands flying everywhere from gripping my shoulders and back to my hair. With one hand I flicked and pinched the other nipple I wanted to mark him as much as I could, show the world who he belonged to.

After a while of this I decided I had played with him long enough if I was going to take him I wanted to take him now. Smoothing back sweaty hair I began to disrobe.

I was afraid to show him too much of my body but I doubted he would let me take him with my shirt on so I shrugged that off. There were scars upon scars on my body some you could barely see while others left indentions on my body. I watched Masters eyes go wide as I turned my head, I knew what would be coming next that's I why I had never had many partners for very long.

But the order to leave never came, only felt fingers ghosting over the indentions replaced by a warm mouth. "You are mine…. And I am yours." He struggled to get the words out as his voice was cracking and fading with every word. But to me it was what I had been longing to hear from my Prince this whole time.

He nuzzled up close to me forgetting about his arousal pressing against me, but I didn't. His pants were next and he lay back on the bed hair fanning around him naked. He was beautiful this body was perfect, sculpted from the gods it was a creamy white with a hint of muscle and his eyes were so blue his hair was the color of golden honey and he was panting eyes half lidded a much darker color than they normally were.

"Axel…." He panted his hands roamed his body going down until he was stroking his arousal. He moaned opening his legs wider to give me a show of what he was doing; I didn't know if I was going to be able to control myself much longer. The way he way he was moaning and crying out, I shimmied out of my pants not even thinking just ripping his hand off of his cock and lining myself up with his entrance I buried myself deep in his ass.

His voice was hoarse but he still managed a weak cry anyway. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and sweaty hands gripped my shoulders. Blunt nails dug into my skin and I cried out in immense pleasure. He was so tight squeezing my cock just right, hands spread out on either side of his head I was able to support myself and start at a slow and steady rhythm to get him used to the pain and hopefully pleasure I was bringing him.

"Ax… Axel…. So ahh… ngghh so good!" He cried his voice was cutting in and out.

"Roxas… Roxas ngghh you're so tight! Feels amazing!" I responded trying not to go into a frenzy and just pound into him like I wanted to. I wanted him to come back for more; I wanted him to only want to do these things with me.

Our bodies slick with sweat we continued to move in a rhythm only we understood. Every thrust was responded with a mewl or a hoarse cry for more and harder. I couldn't stop myself from biting and nipping along his neck and shoulder, sucking and kissing abused flesh. When I hit that one special spot inside his body he screamed as loud as he could body shuddering and shaking.

"There Axel… oh gods there hit that spot again!" He whimpered nails digging into my skin.

"That's…your… prostate…Roxy…" I replied huskily hitting his prostate with every thrust. Reaching down in between us I was able to grab his arousal and pump it in time with my thrusts. It wasn't long before he was meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Axel… I'm gonna… Axel I'm... nggh Axel!" Hot cum spurted out and onto my fingers I couldn't stop the urge that I had been suppressing for so long to pound into him. Before I knew it I was at my limit and with one final thrust I came as well crying out his name. We rode out our orgasms and I pulled out as gingerly as I could but I didn't miss the wince Roxas made as I found a comfortable position to cradle him.

Eventually I just pulled him on top of me so that he was able to rest his arms on my chest. "Axel…?" Roxas asked quietly his eyes slipping closed.

"Yes Master?" I questioned running my fingers through his sweaty hair.

"You don't… you won't… regret this will you?" He asked trying hard to stay awake.

All was quiet in the large room except for the fire that was crackling in the hearth. His skin was so soft as I ran my fingers over his sides and back, through his hair over his closed eye lids, tracing his lips.

"I will never regret this Roxas; never I love you so much. I've loved you since you the day you bought me. I will always love you, I will always stay by your side until the day you banish me… even then I'd follow you anyway." I was met with even breathing and I knew my Prince was fully asleep, had he heard what I had said? It didn't matter anyway, "Happy birthday Roxas." That night I fell asleep next to Roxas as I always had but the difference was this time we were lovers.

The next morning dawned bright and early mostly because Olette had been sent into wake us up. "Please stay where you are, no need to get up on my account." She giggled as she began to head out of the room.

"Oh by the way Roxas your Fathers are looking for you. You should go talk to them." She gave him a knowing look and Roxas turned a pale white before he perked up and nipped my neck.

"Roxy…" I moaned kneading his back.

"Axel." He whispered his voice hoarse from all the yelling he had done the night before.

Quickly he got dressed in the robe he wore last night; our lips barely made contact before he told me to stay and scurried out of the room. Something didn't set right with me but I decided I'd let him have his moment with his Fathers and decided I'd go to get something to eat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?!" That was Leon… what was going on?

"Papa don't yell! Its ok Roxas come here." Sora's voice echoed through the castle in one of the nearby rooms and I couldn't help but investigate.

The door was barely cracked but I knew if I could lean down just far enough I could see inside what was going on. There Roxas was cowering in the corner as Leon paced the ground; Cloud was eyeing Roxas put his face in his hands and shook his head. Sora was holding onto Roxas' hand whispering something to him.

"You should have told him _before_ you slept with him! Roxas you know about the spell… why didn't you tell him? If he leaves…" Cloud sighed and pulled Roxas close. "Roxas I want you to understand the severity of what you've done. He can leave if he chooses…."

"No! He's mine you bought him for me! He's mine I'll never let him leave! Never!" Roxas cried dropping to his knees and crying. "Mother's gone he's all I have left, he can't leave me!"

"You brought this on yourself Roxas!" Leon growled which only made Roxas wail even louder.

"Leon stop it!" Cloud ordered trying to calm Roxas down the best he could.

"Well it's true…" He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs that had been set up.

What was going on? Why was Roxas crying… had I done something to him? Why were they talking about me leaving him? I would never leave him! Before I could even stand up someone pushed me into the door and I rolled in. Scrambling up I tried to leave but Riku had blocked my path.

"You just made things a whole lot easier for us." Riku smirked closing the door behind him. He was the one who had kicked me in.

Roxas was still clinging to Cloud who was petting his hair and Sora had taken up residence next to Riku taking his hand in his. Leon was now standing behind Cloud his hand resting on his shoulder.

"What… What's going on?" I asked looking around the room.

"Roxas you should be the one tell him." Cloud said. Roxas shook his head and after a few minutes of coaxing Roxas pulled away with tears running down his face.

"Axel… remember when Mother died?" He questioned coming close to take my hands in his. His voice was still hoarse it was fading in and out.

It seemed like I was the only one really surprised that Roxas was talking again. I threw that out of my mind for the time being so I could concentrate on what my lover was saying. "Yes… why?"

"Before she died…. I'm sure you've heard about it who hasn't? She placed a spell on Sora and I, see Mama was a Witch… she was a good Witch and she loved us very much. So when she found out how much you cared about me and how much Sora loved Riku she was sure she knew where it would all end up. So on a hunch she cast a spell on us one night when we were sleeping, that we would give birth to the next heirs of the castle. I was the first one she placed it on so the spell couldn't take effect on Sora unless…. I got…. Pregnant first." He whispered hiding his face in shame.

"….. And you think that's going to stop me from loving you because….?" I asked. Hell I had seen and heard a lot of weird shit in my life. Nothing quite like this but I didn't care I loved Roxas… and maybe just maybe we'd get to start a family. "Wait so you're pregnant?"

He smiled and ran up to me knocking me over as he smothered me in kisses, "I'm not sure yet but if the spell works then I will be…" His face burned a bright red but I couldn't stop from capturing his lips in mine.

"I love you Roxas… and our unborn child." I responded.

"But how do you even know?" Roxas laughed straddling my legs and giving me another kiss.

"Ok enough you two I'm going to barf time for breakfast we'll keep an eye on Roxas and see if he starts showing any signs but for right now if you must have sex again at least keep it down." Leon got off the chair and made his way out of the room with Sora and Riku following behind.

"I'm counting on you to make my son happy, he loves you very much Axel." With that Cloud ruffled our hair and left leaving us alone.

It didn't matter if Roxas was pregnant or not I still loved him all the same. To me he was still my Roxas.

**A/N: Ok yeah so I've kinda always wanted to do an mpreg and so I thought why the hell not? And plus I've rewritten this story way to many times and every time I write it guess who ends up pregnant? Yeah so anyway I hope you guys still like it even though it is an mpreg, doubt I'll change the summary to put that in there cause who doesn't like surprises? Hehe anyway trust me a lot more's coming up in the next chapter so I hope you guys stay tuned and that review button looks a little lonely you should click it. Hehe hope you guys enjoyed it! See ya in chapter 5! **

**Xoxo Royal Dragon! **


	6. Betrayal

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! This took me a long time I know I'm sorry but it's here and it's up. So please enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 5: Betrayal **

A few weeks had gone by and I was desperately watching over my lover who was by now getting aggravated at me. "Axel I'm fine really!" His voice was no longer cracking with underuse instead it was stronger than ever.

"I'm sorry Master… I mean Roxas…. Sorry." I whispered turning to walk off I was constantly calling him Master even though he hated it. I didn't mean to it was just what I was used to.

"Ax… come back." Roxas grabbed my arm and tugged me back. Smiling at me he brought me down for a kiss. His tongue coming to entangle with my own as I reached to pick him up and cradle him in my arms, gods he was so sexy and finding out that he was truly pregnant only made him sexier! "Axel." He groaned pulling back so he could nip my neck.

Quickly I carried him back up to our bedroom where I gently laid him on the bed. I took the robe he always wore and slipped it off, he wasn't wearing a shirt but you could already see the swell of his belly. He squirmed when I dipped down to kiss his stomach trying to move away. I knew he didn't like it but I couldn't stop myself, to think that there was a little life growing inside my lover it amazed me.

"Axel." He moaned his hands were already working the band of his pants slipping them off so his arousal could spring to life. "Axel I need you." His hands slipped down and he began stroking himself moaning as he did so.

It was all I could do have some self-restraint; I kissed him hard forcing my tongue in his mouth. He groaned his hands leaving his cock so that he could wrap his arms around my neck drawing me closer until our bodies were pressed firmly against each other. "Roxas I love you." I whispered pulling back so that I could kiss a trail down his body.

"I love you to Axel." He moaned as I deep throated him. He was more than my Master he was my lover, he was my everything.

He whimpered and I watched over the little swell as he bit his fist trying not to moan too loudly. "Louder Roxas I want you to hear you." I responded tugging at his balls. He whimpered again as I licked a trail up back to his arousal.

I couldn't take it much longer as I stuck three fingers near his mouth. Not even uttering a word he took them greedily making sure to wrap his tongue around each digit. He made a show of it, moaning and making those erotic faces. Eyes clouded over in lust, a light sheen of sweat already forming on his body he was utterly magnificent.

It wasn't long before I had one finger in his entrance, before long I had two and he was gripping the sheets firmly in his hands. Scissoring my fingers to stretch the tight hole he cried out even louder, "Axel! Nggh Ax… come on! Hurry."

I smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead just as the third finger was rammed in. He screamed his eyes closing as I kept touching that one spot over and over.

His toes curled and he looked like he was about to rip the bed sheets apart so I pulled my fingers out one by one. "Axel if you don't fuck me right now!" My lover warned his head lolling back his eyes still firmly clamped shut.

Chuckling I shimmied out of my pants letting my cock hit the cool air. I hissed and grabbed Roxas' legs hooking them over my shoulders. Lining myself up with his entrance I made sure to get to the hilt on the first try. He screamed again panting and pulling at the sheets. "Axel! Axel! Move damn you move!" Ever since he had got his voice back I loved hearing him command me.

Slowly I rolled my hips hunting for that one spot that I knew would have him cry out even louder. I wanted this whole castle to hear my lover's cries. Hear the way he cried my name, when he would scream that he wanted it harder I loved it. I lived for those commands.

He groaned his hands relaxing on the covers before I snapped my hips forward plunging myself deep inside him. "Axel! Axel… more!"

"Roxas, my gods you're so sexy! Louder! I want you to scream louder!" I cried leaning forward slightly so I was able to put my hands on either side of his head. He moved his legs so that they were wrapped around my waist, his heels digging into my back.

His arms snaked around my neck and he nipped my bottom lip before sucking on it. "How's that?" He asked before slamming his lips back on mine.

I groaned picking my pace up until I had him screaming in utter pleasure. "Axel I'm gonna…. I'm gonna cum!" He cried. It wasn't long before he threw his head back exposing that tanned neck as he came.

I was right behind him crying his name. We were drenched in sweat but we didn't care as I pulled out and pulled him close nuzzling his neck. "Axel I love you." He whispered curling close so that he was safely tucked in my arms.

I loved the sex it was amazing but I also loved cuddling him, and planting kisses on every part of his face that I could reach. I wanted nothing more than for us to just lay like this for all of eternity; I wanted to hold him and to never leave the safety of our bed.

"Axel I love you." Roxas never got tired of saying those words. He placed his head on my chest and soon his eyes fluttered closed and he was fast asleep. He had been sleeping a lot lately mostly in the afternoons during voice lessons with Zexion. He was forever pacing the length of the room at night going back and forth to the bed and balcony. He was always uneasy during the nights and I couldn't figure out why.

I ran my fingers through his soft spikes and kissed his forehead, he was absolutely beautiful. There was a light knock on the door and I pulled the covers up further to cover Roxas naked body.

"Come in." I said trying not to be too loud. Demyx poked his head in his face heating up to a bright red.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked slipping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"No its fine what's up?" I questioned shifting over so that Demyx could sit at the foot of the large bed.

He crossed over to the foot of the bed and did what looked like a motion where he smoothed his skirts? "Zexion thinks you have Magic. That it's been lying dormant in your body since the day you were born. He sent me to tell you to meet him tonight in the Servants quarters he has something he wants to show you." Demyx responded.

I seriously didn't know what to do, I thought that he was completely crazy for one but on the other hand that would be pretty freaking sweet if I did have Magic. It was just midday so I had time before I had to meet Zexion. Demyx smiled at us and stood up once again smoothing out his skirts? I was still so confused. He was wearing pants why was he smoothing out his pants?

"You guys are really good together. I wish you all the best of luck." He leaned over to kiss me on the crown of my head. I couldn't say anything as Demyx left closing the door softly behind him. That kiss where had I received a kiss like that before? The name was on the tip on my tongue but I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't say the words that so desperately wanted to come.

After a while of just watching Roxas sleep and racking my brain as to who Demyx was reminding me of I decided to curl up close to Roxas and take a nap with him.

When we awoke it was around dinner time, Roxas grinned at me and scooted closer so that he could kiss me. "Whens dinner Ax?" He slurred rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know let's get up and go see." Stretching I rolled out of bed and threw some pants on before helping Roxas up. He quickly got dressed and we headed down the long winding stairway to see what Olette was cooking

I was met by Zexion at the foot of the stairs who smiled kindly at Roxas. "Roxas do you mind if I take Axel for a while I have something I'd like to discuss with him." Roxas yawned nodding and kissed me before heading off.

I watched his retreating back as he wandered off towards the kitchen. "What's up Zexion I thought we were going to meet later tonight?"

"Well we were but I thought now would be an excellent time… unless you had something else planned?" He questioned.

I took an involuntary step back. Something didn't feel right; I couldn't place my finger on it. I wanted to run away and find Roxas and hide him so that no one but me could find him. Maybe it was because we were expecting a baby, I don't know but this Zexion it was as if I didn't know him. I wanted to take another step back but something told me to follow him. My mind became cloudy and without another thought of Roxas I smiled and nodded following Zexion.

We went down to the Servants quarters? Or was it down in the dungeon? I didn't know anymore I didn't even know what was going on. I felt like I had been snatched from my body and I had been put on autopilot.

"Axel, Roxas is fine we'll take over from here why don't you sleep some." Zexion cooed running his fingers through my hair. I nodded and dropped to the ground my head to heavy, I think I had a dream I wasn't sure I just remember that when I awoke Zexion wasn't there anymore.

Getting up I walked out of the dungeon…. I wasn't sure why I was in there anyway. _'Where am I supposed to go now? There's somewhere I'm supposed to be but I can't remember where.' _I thought.

Oh yeah I was supposed to be eating dinner with Roxas, rounding the corner though the castle seemed to be in an uproar. Stopping one of the maids I asked her what was going on.

"Master Axel…. You don't know?" She asked.

"No… why what's going on?" I questioned. I needed to find Roxas, my brain kept churning out thoughts of only finding Roxas.

"Prince Roxas was kidnapped."

**A/N: The holidays are coming up so I know this is long overdue so I'm sorry I'll see you guys in chapter 6 hopefully. If you guys like it please review I'd love to know your thoughts. I've been getting writers block lately and I've been working a ton so its late but leave me some love it makes me write faster and I enjoy the reviews alright, peace out ya'll I'll see ya in chapter 6!**

**Xoxo Royal Dragon! **


End file.
